Adama
The Adamas are a Tauron family who live in Caprica City. They have strong connections to their homeworld, other local Taurons, and to the Tauron-based criminal organization, Ha'la'tha. Tauron William Adama Sr. and Isabelle Adama are poor farmers on the planet, Tauron. They have two sons, Joseph and Sam. They are members of a Tauron resistance group called the Ha'la'tha. The Ha'la'tha fights the corrupt Tauron government, its military arm, the Heraclides, and their murder squads, the Heracs. The Heraclides investigate the death of a Herac soldier. Their investigation leads them to the Adama home. Their interrogation methods are brutal. Isabelle is tortured and killed by the Heracs. William is tortured. However, before the Herac soldiers can kill him, Joseph shoots at them from his hiding place, killing all but one of them, who is severely wounded. William asks his son to "return him to the soil" because he is too wounded to escape and more Heracs are coming. Joseph reluctantly kills his father. Joseph and Sam escape. Orphaned, they live on the streets and pledge their loyalty to each other above all else. Life on Caprica The brothers Joseph and Sam Adama immigrate to Caprica as children after they are orphaned in the Tauron Civil War (12YR - 14YR). They move to Caprica City. Sam and Joseph join the Ha'la'tha as children. The boss of the Caprican Ha'la'tha, the Guatrau, takes them under his wing. By this time the Ha'la'tha has become an organized crime organization. While growing up on Caprica, Sam unsuccessfully hits on the guys in Little Tauron, the Tauron enclave in Caprica City. He grows up to become a Ha'la'tha enforcer. Sam marries a non-Tauron by the name of Larry. They do not have children because of the dangerous nature of Sam's job with the Ha'la'tha. Their marriage is a happy one. Joseph assumes the name "Adams", to fit in better with Caprican society. The Guatrau pays for Joseph's law school education. In college, Joseph meets Evelyn, who becomes his legal assistant and life-long friend. He becomes a lawyer for the Ha'la'tha, defending its members in court and bribing judges. He does not delve as deeply into Ha'la'tha culture as Sam does. Joseph marries Shannon, who is also of Tauron descent. Their children, Tamara and William (Willie), are born on Caprica (26YR and 31YR respectively). Tamara attends Promethia High School and Willie attends Wilson Elementary School. Sam and Larry are devoted uncles to their nephew. They spend time with him such as having dinner and taking him to school. Larry teaches Willie about the gods important to his father and his Uncle Sam (Jupiter and Mars respectively). Tragedy Shannon and Tamara Adama are both killed in the MAGLEV bombing on Maius 7, 42YR, which is Willie's eleventh birthday. Shannon's mother, Ruth, moves in with Joseph and Willie. She looks after them and takes care of the home. Joseph changes his name back to Adama. After the deaths of his wife and daughter, and lost in grief, Joseph becomes an absent father. Sam steps in to mentor his nephew. He takes Willie to Little Tauron and teaches him about Tauron culture. He introduces Willie to the ways of the Ha'la'tha. Willie spends time with his uncle at Goldie's Off Track Betting, which is the Ha'la'tha hangout in Caprica City. Several months after the deaths of his mother and sister, Willie is killed in a tragic accident, the unintentional result of a hit on Joseph and Sam ordered by the Guatrau. In order to avoid a mob war, Joseph and the Guatrau's daughter, Fidelia Fazekas, make a deal. She arranges an opportunity for Joseph and Sam to avenge Willie's death by killing her father. This is Blood for Blood - the Tauron way. Renewal Joseph marries Evelyn. They have a child, Bill Adama, whom they have named after his deceased older step-brother, Willie, in accordance with Tauron tradition (43YR). On the fifth anniversary of his death, Willie is remembered in a family ceremony. Young Bill is then dedicated to carrying on the tradition of the Adama family (47YR). Legacy Bill will grow up to become Admiral William Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica, who will lead humanity to their new home after the Cylons destroy their worlds (100YR). Family Members *William Adama Sr. *Isabelle Adama *Joseph Adama *Shannon Adama *Sam Adama *Larry (Sam's husband) *Tamara Adama *Willie Adama *Evelyn (Joseph's second wife) *Young Bill Adama *Ruth (Shannon's mother) Cultural References * Taurus (astrology) * Capricorn (astrology) * Heraclides (myth) Category:Disambiguations Category:Tauron Category:Little Tauron Category:Ha'la'tha